


めっちゃラブルスやね～ん

by imahira



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Canon-Typical Mentions of Cheating, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: fanmix featuring me losing every ounce of sympathy for yuuji in real time





	めっちゃラブルスやね～ん

[めっちゃラブルスやね～ん](https://8tracks.com/funnuraba/8903934?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
